Silithus
The Silithus region forms the south-western corner of Kalimdor. It can only be reached by travelling to the north-western corner of the Un'Goro Crater, where a wide path extends out of the crater and into Silithus. Silithus is one of the insect infested sections of southern Kalimdor. This area houses a section of the once great Aqiri empire, known as Ahn'Qiraj. It is currently uninhabited, but the central temple is sealed off by the Night Elves, who attempted to prevent an infestation from breaking out. Judging by the ruins in the area, as well as the massive Silithid colonies, they were unsuccessful in their attempt. The Cenarion Circle maintains a constant presence in Silithus, at Cenarion Hold. From here, they monitor the Silithids, whom some believe to be a force so powerful and threatening that the Alliance and Horde must ally to combat. In addition to the Cenarion Druids, a second, more ominous presence has recently made itself known in Silithus. The Bronze Dragonflight, Brood of Nozdormu, has returned to the desert for the first time in ten thousand years. The region itself is the topic of many discussions in the World of Warcraft community, as the southern half is only accessable through a World Event. Silithus has been fleshed out as a major quest hub with episodic storylines that extend into its depths and past its borders. The redesign of this zone includes a high-end outdoor quest area for the solo players, 5-man groups and includes outdoor raid bosses. The repeatable quests can lead to epic items as a casual alternative to raid dungeons. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Silithus Alliance Horde Night Elf Tauren 55-60 West of Un'Goro Crater Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Ashenvale & additional info Sub-Regions Instances * Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj * Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Travel Hubs Flight paths from Cenarion Hold * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Marshal's Refuge, Tanaris Regions Adjacent to Silithus Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Un'Goro Crater 45-55 East By foot or flightpath from Cenarion Hold to Marshall's Refuge Quests See Wind stone for information on summoning the Dukes and Lords, who drop rare and epic items. There is a 'hidden' chain of killing which lets you summon them. Also see Cenarion Circle Reputation Guide. * 55 The New Frontier (Darnassus, Ironforge, Orgrimmar, Stormwind, Thunder Bluff, Undercity) ** 55 Rabine Saturna *** 55 Wasteland **** 55 The Spirits of Southwind ***** 57 Hive in the Tower ****** 57 Umber, Archivist ******* 57 Uncovering Past Secrets * True Believers Cenarion Hold Emissary Roman'khan series * 60+ Dearest Natalia ** 62+ Into The Maw of Madness ** 62+ Glyph Chasing ** 62+ Breaking the Code *** 63R The Calling * 55 Deadly Desert Venom * 57 Noggle's Last Hope ** 58 Noggle's Lost Satchel * 59+ Wanted - Deathclasp, Terror of the Sands * 60+ Aurel Goldleaf ** 60+ Dukes of the Council *** 60+ Bor Wildmane **** 62+ Signet of the Dukes * 60 Goldleaf's Discovery ** 60 Lords of the Council *** 60 Bor Wishes to Speak **** 62 Scepter of the Council * 58 The Twilight Mystery ** 59 The Deserter *** 60 The Twilight Lexicon **** 60 A Terrible Purpose * 55 Taking Back Silithus ** 55 Securing the Supply Lines *** 57 Stepping Up Security Resources Silithus is a desertic stretch of land, arid and hostile. Miners will find various spots of Thorium ore all over the area, both small, rich and ooze-covered, above ground and in tunnels wherever the Silithid have dug their hives. Herbalists will find dreamfoil, sungrass, golden sansam and occasional black lotus. Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Earth Elementals * Ghosts * Silithids * Spiders * Scorpids * Worms Twilight's Hammer The Twilight's Hammer is a cross-racial faction devoted to bringing the Old Gods back to Azeroth. The Old Gods are native to Azeroth but were driven out by the Titans in pre-history. The Twilight's Hammer appears to serve the Old Gods through communing with the elementals associated with Sargeras's invasion. The True Believer Hermit Ortell, an NPC who lives in a cave in the southeast of Silithus, is an ex-Twilight's Hammer member. He will take 10 Encrypted Twilight Texts (which can drop from any Twilight's Hammer member and drop in large stacks from the roaming Prophet) through the repeatable quest Still Believing. The quest gives no faction, but several hours after the turn-in, he will mail you a container. In the container can be translations of a Twilight's Hammer newsletter that contains lore information, as well as Shadow Resist tradeskill recipes for cloth and plate (Runed Stygian and Darkrune, respectively), as well as scrolls to create an Object of Beckoning. An incomplete list of True Believer texts: For immediate dissemination to all Twilight Hammer members. Given the current state of affairs in Silithus, all distribution of True Believer texts are to be made under the escort of no less than four armed Twilight Hammer personnel. Any members found in violation of this new policy will be summarily punished. - Twilight Lord D’Sak For immediate dissemination to all Twilight’s Hammer members. The following information describes the use of wind stones for communication with our masters in the Abyssal Council. All frivolous use of wind stones will be punished in a most painful manner. - Twilight Keeper Havunth p.2 Abyssal Templars As an initiate you are permitted to establish contact with the Abyssal Templars for routine rituals. Remember to always don the proper garb when utilizing wind stones to avoid activating defensive enchantments. Should an unforeseen emergency arise with no overseers present, you are granted permission to summon an Abyssal Templar. For details on the summoning rituals involved, refer to last month’s True Believer p.3 Abyssal Dukes Only acolytes in possession of a medallion of station are permitted to establish contact with the Abyssal Dukes. Medallions of station are only to be used by the individuals to whom they were originally issued. Members of the Twilight’s Hammer involved in unapproved communication with Abyssal Dukes or unauthorized use of medallions of station will be disciplined by myself personally. p.4 The High Council of Abyssal Lords Only Twilight Lords are permitted to contact Prince Skaldrenox, High Marshal Whirlaxis, Baron Kazum or Lord Skwol. Under no circumstances are any low ranking members of the Twilight’s Hammer allowed to initiate communication with the High Council. Any outsiders found using a wind stone in this manner will be reduced to ashes on the spot. How Do We Know They Love Us? Some may wonder how the Old Gods and their minions can love us. Do they not kill us? Do they not cause pain and suffering to all? How could beings so bent on malevolence know love in their hearts? There is a simple answer to this question. So simple it need not be uttered[p.2 Faith. Faith is the wellspring from which the joy of servitude showers us. Faith will keep us warm on the coldest Silithus nights. Faith will keep us in our Lords’ good graces when the Ending Days arrive. Faith will save us. The State of the Cult, Volume 92 It is with a joyous heart that I greet you, my brethren. For the state of our cult could not be more grand. We are legion. And our goals grow ever closer to fruition. New recruits continue to gather. They sing praise to our lords in Darkshore, they bow in jubilant reverie within the Searing Gorge, they embrace our masters' servant, Aku'mai, in Blackfathom Deeps. Indeed, my brothers and sisters, soon a swarm of the faithful will blanket all of Azeroth! State of the Cult, Volume 127 It is truly a happy day! We have been tested in Silithus, and we have passed! Reports of the destruction of our northernmost camp may challenge the hearts of the unfaithful. But this slaughter should not be seen as tragedy. No! p.2 The spilling of our blood by one of the Abyssal High Council is a blessing! We must envy our fallen comrades. For their spirits now reside in the belly of a most righteous beast! Praise to the Old Gods! Praise to their servants! Praise to the Twilight’s Hammer! State of the Cult, Volume 233 Opportunity knocks yet again, my brothers and sisters! The Cenarion Circle, a vile cult of nature lovers, now sends agents against us. They want to stop us from summoning red luring stones. We cannot allow it! The red stones are critical to our new allies. We mustn't let the Cenarion Circle's lapdogs succeed. Stand firm, my faithful friends. Stand firm! Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Silithus